


The room of 505

by 1995Penguin



Category: Therapy with Dr. Albert Krueger (Video Game), 文森: G4人偶事件 | Vincent: Phantom of the G4 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangles, Mixed feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, a tiny bit of angst, later on in the story, more like anger, smut as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1995Penguin/pseuds/1995Penguin
Summary: You are an art student in RMU, you've noticed some changes regarding your old high school friend and his supposed rivalry with another fellow student. But after one night, things change between you and you're having a harder time figuring out where you should be.Wrote this while listening to 505 by the Arctic Monkeys
Relationships: Albert/Reader, Vincent Edgeworth/Albert Krueger, Vincent/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. What did you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! So this may be my last fic for now in this fandom, I kinda want to see more character development because I sometimes feel that I'm writting characters way OOC, but it's a bit hard seeing as there's only a couple games been released atm. And I'm also a university student who's been neglecting her actual studies because of sudden impulses to write smut for characters sooo...  
> Headcannon for this is that Victor was the type to have piercings on him, but possibly took them out later.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy!

You found yourself lying in your college dorm room, nestled in between two males whom you addressed as your best friends. Both the males sleep on either side of you, giving yourself the feeling of being cramped between their two warm bodies. You gave a sigh as you glanced around at your dorm room a bit after midnight, feeling the cool breeze from your window open, the sound of distant trains and cars fill the night air. Your room, illuminated by one of those star lights, giving you the feel almost as if you are flying in space. 

You thought about how you ended up in this situation, knowing it wasn’t your thing to lay with two men. But as you lay in bed and listen to their ragged breaths and overall sleepiness as each clung to your breast, you couldn’t help but smile and think about what leads to this. 

Suppose you should start somewhere near the beginning. You were an art student enrolled in RMU. You heard it had a well-known art program and you were happy when you got a scholarship for said college. It’s where you also learned one of your old high school buddies was also going too. 

Albert was a rather eccentric character. Popular, good-looking, always at the top of his class. You became used to him coming over to your dorm room, either him ranting as you sat and painted. He would lay on your bed, and grumble about what was going on in the world of RMU. Every once in a while you two would go outside and share a blunt while speaking about what was bothering you, in a weird way he became your therapist. 

One night he had come over to your room, he knocked lightly on your door, which you knew was a sign that something was bothering him. You opened it and you saw him, his eyes angered, and his mouth was pursued in a thin line. You watched as he walked right in and plopped face down on your bed, letting out a rather loud growl into your pillow. You were already at your work desk and starting to work on your little stash. 

“Make yourself at home, why don’tcha?” You gave a cruel tease; he snapped his head up so quickly you almost thought it would break. His eyes are staring right into yours. 

“You’ll never guess what happened today, I can’t even believe it!” His arms flailed around in his melodramatics you were used too. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. 

“Aww Ally? What happened that oh so shook the stars out of alignment?” 

“Don’t call me that. It was that.... Vincent” His name nearly sounded like sludge dropping off his tongue, his eyes flickered even darker if that was possible. You cocked an eyebrow. 

“Vincent Edgeworth? The law student? Why does that even matter? You guys aren’t even in the same major” 

You had heard about Albert’s little arch nemesis and how much he loathed this man, all you knew was that they looked somewhat similar and they were always being compared to each other. Albert was always at the top of his class and Vincent always seemed to be close in popularity. You had passed Vincent a couple of times, he always seemed like he was serious about something, he would glance at you, but you felt as if he was looking down at you. 

“He managed to get a better test score than me, he was practically bragging about it” You highly doubted that, the dark-haired male never spoke with anyone, or maybe there was that one man he spoke with quite a lot. You didn’t remember his name, only that you two nearly hooked up at a party. Good kisser, you thought to yourself when you heard Albert whine your name. 

“You’re not even listening! What kind of a friend are you anyways?” You could see the nearly fake crocodile tears falling out of his eyes, a sharp fang biting into his lip. You ran a hand through your hair and sighed loudly. 

“You’re right Ally, I’m terrible. But I don’t understand why you care so much; Vincent clearly doesn’t care about it as much as you do. You started this whole simple rivalry with him and why again?” 

“So many people have compared us to each other, I can’t stand it anymore! I am way better than that guy could ever hope to be!” In a way you heard that was true, Vincent may have been the 2nd top student in college, but Albert had somehow climbed his way to the top not just with his grades, but his popularity. 

“It’s not often 2 people make the Dean’s list here you know, that’s why a lot of professors have been comparing you two, I mean you guys do kinda look like each other” You gave a small smirk when you saw Albert’s eyes glare over at yours. 

“Come on, let’s just go smoke for a bit” You held out a joint to him, he grumbled something but accepted it and together you two left your dorm room. You often find yourself out in a small lit spot. You and Albert always found it to be a quiet place just off the campus dorms, you sat on the bench and both lit up your respective joints and took a puff. 

It always helped relax you and after listening to Albert nearly complain every day, you finally managed to get him to start the habit as well. Before long, you two were giggling and trying to walk back towards the dorms. Albert paused for a minute and looked down at you. 

“You don’t think I’m lackluster, do you?” He sounded really hurt for a minute. 

“No, I say you are very unique Ally” You put one hand up and gently tousled his black hair. He huffed out a soft breath at this. 

“I just feel, I guess a tad bit awkward at always being compared to someone else, I’m worried I’ll lose my spot if I’m not careful” He really was bothered by all the constant comparisons. You gave a small smile and pulled the lanky man in for a hug. 

“Promise me, tell me I’m good enough okay?” You felt his hands grip your shoulders and the gaze in his eyes looked like he wasn’t having the best trip. You frowned and looked at him. 

“Albert? What is wrong?” 

He bit his lip and looked away, his eyes almost seeming to glow in the faint lights overhead, the night seemed quiet even for a weekend night. It was almost as if you were both stuck outside of the building. 

“I think you’re having a fit right now, why don’t you come back to my dorm room and I can help you cal...” 

“I wanna sleep with you” 

“m... wait...what?” 

You turned wide eyed to see the man staring down at you. His eyes were sharp and focused, not even showing one indication that he was high at all. You got a good look at his whole body; he was wearing his striped hoodie with one of those obnoxious graphic shirts one that had a dolphin swimming on it that only read “I’m dead inside”. His hair was a bit mussed from you touching it earlier and you could see a light flush built on his face. 

You always knew Albert was handsome, but maybe it was a mixture of being high and confused by his sudden outburst. But as you looked over your friend, you began to feel your own face heat up. He was closer to you, placing your back against the dorm building, one of his hands snaked up and entangled with yours. You could see his sharp fangs as he gave you a small smile. 

“I said, I wanna sleep with you” 

“But...why?” 

“Are you kidding? You are one of the more beautiful girls in the art program. I see you and I’ve always wanted to kiss you, but I was worried if I did, you’d freak out and I wouldn’t see you ever again.” 

You gave him a slow nod. 

“Albert, I’m flattered but, be serious, I like you as a friend” You felt your heartbeat speed up when you said that you weren’t lying but for some reason saying the words out loud made you feel a bit off. Albert didn’t look fazed at this, instead only smiling and getting closer to your face. 

“I understand, I don’t wanna change anything between us” 

“But you wanna have sex with me?” 

“It doesn’t have to mean anything, less you give it meaning” His words were a mere whisper, your hand felt warm and heavy within his, and your heart kept beating harshly against your chest. Your eyelids slowly sliding down, your head feeling a bit heavy but as you looked into Albert’s eyes, you gave a long sigh before you kissed him. 

You could feel the smirk grow on his face as he continued to kiss you, his hands moving up your body pulling you close to him. Some part of you wanted to sleep with Albert, for a while honestly, you just didn’t wanna make a move much like him, you were terrified you’d lose your friendship with the one person you talked to in this college. A part of you did feel guilty, you were about to initiate sex while Albert felt the most vulnerable, but as you kept kissing each other, you could tell he wasn’t too worried about that much. 

That’s how you found yourself, after midnight crying out after your climax that night. Listening to Albert’s grunts as your small dorm bed creaked underneath both of you. The soft glow of your light illuminates him in such vivid ways. His pinkish eyes glowing at you as he continued to mark your neck with the sharp prick of his teeth, the way he coyishly moaned out your name as you both moved together. Your hands running along the smooth confines of his spine, marking up each inch of his back with marks that nearly bled as your fingers ran in their wake. 

You both finished and you both looked at each other. Albert’s hand softly came up and touched your cheek as he gave one of his famous smirks. He was out of breath; his face was painted in a soft blush and he gave a light chuckle at looking at your sexually satisfied face. 

“Not too bad, was I?” 

You couldn’t even find the time to make a quip back at him, instead you tried to calm your breathing as you still lay under him, you managed to give a small nod. He had moved off of you and managed to squeeze on the side of the bed and pulled the blankets up. He was about to doze off, you could tell as he snuggled in closely to you. 

“Night my little dream eater” Was the last words he gave before you could hear him start to snore. 

You lay awake staring up at the ceiling for the longest time, thoughts running rampantly throughout your head. You found yourself staring over at the sleeping male, blissfully unaware he just made your emotions do the fucking Olympics. You both agreed it would be a one-time fling if you guys weren’t too comfortable, but you weren’t sure what was going to happen the next morning when you guys awoke. You couldn’t press any more on it as you found yourself beginning to fall into a deep sleep. 

Albert was already gone before you even awoke the next morning, no trace of him even seeming to exist as his clothes were all gone from where they lay last night. You ran a hand through your hair and looked at your phone and cursed, you slept through your first class. You decided to get up and get some food when you noticed a small post it note left right on your laptop. 

Thank you, but maybe we should wait before we decide if we want to keep this up –A 

Seems he was just as hesitant, despite having a good time last night, you decided to get yourself dressed and go to your next class. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You weren’t expecting this much awkwardness coming from Albert. You hadn’t seen him in a couple of weeks and each time you text him, he wouldn’t really reply. You were getting a bit pissed off and decided to just stop texting him for a while. 

Wasn’t he the same person who told you “sex has no meaning unless you give it one?” 

As the days blurred together and nearly a month had passed, the student body was just beginning to celebrate the end of finals being done. You were invited to one of the bigger parties and you were excited about it. You tried texting Albert about it, but he never responded back to you, you thought maybe after all this time, he was just a lost cause. You got yourself dressed up and headed towards the party. 

You found the place a bit cramped, the party host had nearly invited all the student body and after being crammed harshly into various walls, you decided to take a step outside. There were a couple other people hanging around seemingly finding a quiet area from the people spilling outside of the house. You were about to light up a cigarette when you heard a voice calling you. 

“Hmm? Oh, Victor, was it? Hey, what’s up?” You gave a small smile when you saw the red-haired male approach you. 

“Nothing much, enjoying yourself here?” He slipped beside you and grabbed a cigarette himself and you helped light his up. You both stood and took long puffs and you looked at him. 

“I mean I was, it’s a tad bit crowded here though” You motioned to the lineup of people piling in and out of the house. 

“Yeah, I was just about to head in myself, Oh, that’s right have I introduced you to my roommate?” You looked confused for a moment, you were about to ask when your eyes gazed upwards and you saw a familiar face coming towards you. 

Lo and behold, standing in front of you was your friend’s arch nemesis. Mr. Pretty boy himself. He glanced down at you, giving off a look of arrogance in a way that sort of pissed you off. You looked at Victor and back at Vincent. 

“Vincent, this is ______, I don’t know if you two ever met” Vincent took a look at you and gave a curt nod. “Pleasure to meet you miss, I’m sorry you had the fortune of meeting him however” His eyes glared over at Victor to which the red-haired male gave a laugh. 

“He’s just cranky I dragged him out here” Victor placed the cigarette in between his pierced lips, and he smirked. “Says mingling isn’t his thing and all” 

“May I remind you, you nearly failed your classes because of you coming to places such as these? Also, don’t you have one more paper due tonight?” You watched as Victor’s eyes widened in shock, his cigarette nearly dropped from his lips as he finally spoke. 

“Shit, you’re right! Thanks Vincent, hopefully I’m not late in sending it!” And just like that he took off running across the campus grounds. You gave a small chuckle and you heard Vincent mumble under his breath. 

“So, are you staying?” You turned your attention to the male; he cocked his eyebrow at you. 

“I would say no, I have no intention of staying at places like this. Not my thing” You could tell he was trying to be polite about it, but the uneasiness was written across his face. 

“Wait, I think I do know you, aren’t you friends with Albert?” Vincent’s eyes lit up in recognition at you. 

“Yeah, I mean I think I still am dude hasn’t spoken to me in months” You rolled your eyes and felt yourself puff harder on your cigarette this time. 

“I see, though I don’t care for him much, I have noticed he’s been a bit gloomier than usual lately, nothing like his usual over the top self that is” 

“Is that so? Hm...” You felt yourself get lost in thought as you glanced over at the male. 

In a way they did look somewhat similar, the main difference being the choice of hair styles and eye colors. Vincent seemed to be wearing a stylish turtleneck and dress pants that matched, it looked like he was more dressed up for a business event rather than a college party. But you felt yourself gaze over him again, slowly intrigued. 

“I think its childish this whole nemesis thing he had going on with you, I don’t know you all that well, but you seem to be a decent guy” 

Vincent gave a small smile at this, 

“Well thank you, I am merely trying my best to get through college with good enough marks” 

You both stood there for a bit longer before the breeze changed. It became colder and you found yourself grasping your shawl which didn’t give much warmth. Vincent noticed and he took off his turtle neck sweater revealing a well-fit dress shirt underneath, he held it towards you. 

“Oh, thank you” You gave a small smile as you put the sweater on yourself, of course, it was much bigger on you but it was warm and it smelled strongly of cologne, which you gave a pleased hum about. 

“Hey, do you want to, I dunno go to the campus coffee shop?” You found yourself blushing a bit, but to your surprise you gained a smile in return as Vincent accepted. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You both bonded well over a cup of warm coffee, you learned about Vincent and how hard he was studying to get into Myers. You had heard of it but didn’t pay much attention to it. You learned that he actually was a pretty nice guy, he just had a look about him that made people steer clear of him. As you listened to him talk, you felt yourself become more calmer and more relaxed. 

The night was starting to drag on a bit and you both decided to head back towards the dorms. As Vincent walked you back, you couldn’t help but feel you were being watched, each time you looked around however, you didn’t see any more, so you brushed it off. 

You found yourself standing near the entrance of your dorm room and looking at the man who gave you a smile. You were about to take the sweater off when he stopped you. His hands coming and stopping on your shoulders gave you a small shiver down your spine. 

There was a rumor you had heard about regarding Vincent, while he may have been aloof to other students, he was rather popular around the female student body. You wondered if you played your cards right... 

“You want to come in?” You asked him suddenly, his eyes widened a bit before he gave a dark chuckle. 

“You heard that rumor, didn’t you? I hate to disappoint you, but they aren’t true” 

You felt a bit dejected at that moment and you wanted to shrink into yourself. You glanced to the side, but you felt Vincent’s hand placed under your chin so he could look back at you. 

“But you’ve caught my affections for a while, so yes I would love to come in” 

You felt your heart beat quickly before you both latch onto each other's lips. Your hands were around his neck and in a moment, you felt a sense of pride, you were kissing one of the popular guys in college, the one the girls had all wanted to get with. 

You both barely managed to get into your dorm room and close the door. You were ravaged as he pinned you against the wall and took you doggy style, it felt dirtier than the last time you slept with Albert, but that was merely a small thought as you couldn’t concentrate. Vincent had you cumming multiple times. He marked your neck and collarbone and you groaned loudly, which no doubt your neighbor had heard. 

You nearly fell over until Vincent had gently moved you onto your bed and laid down beside you, he was certainly more than a pretty face. You let out a small giggle before you two had cuddled and fell asleep. 

The next morning, much like your night with Albert, Vincent had already left, leaving you alone once again to recollect your thoughts. You got up and went to go check your phone when you noticed 5 missed calls and a text from Albert. 

That was unexpected, the dude hasn’t spoken to you in months, so when you checked the text you were about to respond back only to see words glaring at you from the screen. 

We Need to Talk. Now.


	2. With your hands around my neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings have come to fruitition and you find yourself dealing with an awkward situation, after confronting Albert and Vincent you decide it may be best to talk it over with them, but who's certain where it leads too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, my sinful smut fest. Hope you all enjoy!  
> \- I just have a weird feeling that Victor would have been the possible stoner/band guy who probably used that to pick up people so yeah lol.

You could feel the anger swelling up within you. Looking at the words flashing on the screen in such a demanding tone made you recoil as you placed your phone in your pocket without a second glance. 

How fucking dare he? 

He didn’t even talk to you after your little escapade that night! And now he has the audacity to text you out of the blue? What was his deal? It wasn’t like he was aware that you and Vincent... 

Wait, the feeling of being watched last night, was that Albert? Did that mean he saw you and Vincent making out? You paused and stood silent for a minute, letting the atmosphere be absorbed. 

If that was the case, no wonder he seemed so heated. You, his supposed best friend, was making out with his rival, that would sure bring out the sudden anger within him. You felt like you should respond when you glared and shook your head. 

No, it doesn’t matter if you slept with Vincent, and even if it was Albert’s business, he should just learn to leave it alone. After all it had been nearly 2 months since you last seen each other, he never texted you, never called you, stopped coming over to smoke and tell stories to you. Did it even matter how much you were hurting after that? How you felt a small part of yourself disappear after his sudden vanishing act after you two had sex? Why should you be the one to apologize? 

No, you weren’t gonna say anything. You had nothing to apologize or talk about. 

You left your dorm and kept your phone on silent as you went to your classes for the day. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

With the handing in of your last art project you were more than ready for the semester to be over, the party last night was the hype fest, but you heard there was another get together on the campus grounds this night. You felt you should go and shake loose, the constant flurry of unread texts from Albert kept appearing throughout the day, each one angrier than the last and you did find yourself getting a bit worried. You always knew Albert did have a semblance of a temper, if you pushed him too far, who knows what he would do. But you decided to get yourself dressed up again and go to another party to relax and forget all about your stressors from the semester. 

You had arrived near the beginning of dusk and you could see the beer tents set up and the amount of party goers sitting outside on benches or little blankets. There was a small stage set up in which you supposed a band was getting set up to play. You tried to find a small patch for you to sit on, get your buzz on and relax and forget about everything that happened. 

You could hear the squeal of a microphone as it reverbed through the speakers, no doubt scaring a couple of patrons who found themselves near the stage. You could hear a mumbled apology as one of the hosts got on stage to announce the festivities for the night. You could hear the already drunk party goers cheering on the poor man as he hunched off the stage and let the band come on to play. You could feel your eyes widen in surprise when you saw who was playing that night. 

Victor stood on the stage with a guitar in his hand, a curled smile on his lips as he introduced himself and the members of his band. You grabbed a cigarette out of your purse and listened as he started to strum a song on the guitar, the other members started to get their instruments ready and you watched as Victor’s eyes dropped and he began to sing into the microphone. 

“I’m going back to 505, if it’s a seven- hour flight or a 45-minute drive...” 

You were surprised the red head could sing, you looked to see a couple of the people starting to dance around with each other and you puffed on your smoke before deciding to flick the ashes. As you did, you turned to see a familiar face coming towards you, it was a face you didn’t really want to see but regardless here it was. 

It was Albert and you could tell he was pissed. You could almost see the vein popping in his neck as he tried to stay composed as he came up towards you. You tried to stay nonplussed as you took another puff of your smoke and gave a small smile. 

“Hey Ally,” You tried to smile but instead you saw his eyes darken and he immediately trapped you between the small tree you were leaning on. You could feel your heart race as his pink eyes showed no emotion and he looked at you. 

“Don’t you dare call me that. You owe me an answer” 

“I don’t owe you shit Albert, you were the one who ditched me after that night, if you recall” you could feel an almost venomous tone drip off your tongue as you spoke to him. 

This seemed to make him step back and his eyes lightened a bit. He bit his lip and he looked away from you for a minute. You took another long drag of your already dead cigarette and kept looking at him. 

“What? Nothing to say now. You left me for months, we had sex and then suddenly you take off and now because you saw me with Vincent you have the audacity to come back and demand answers?” You could feel your own tension rising, the music was nearly toned out of your ears as you kept your gaze on the now silent black-haired male, but at the mention of Vincent's name you noticed he clenched his fist and bit his teeth. 

“Don’t even say his name around me! You know I could have moved on and I wouldn’t have cared so much if it was any other guy in this whole college but of course you had to go with...” He couldn’t even speak, you just kept staring at him confused. 

“Is this man bothering you?” You glanced up and mentally cursed at the timing. Strolling over towards you was no one other than Vincent himself. You froze as you saw Albert nearly growl and went to turn so quickly, he nearly punched Vincent square in the face. 

“Woah holy shit Albert!” You watched as Vincent had managed to move out of the way as the other male kept trying to give jabs to him. Vincent had actually managed to give one solid punch to Albert’s chest, knocking the air out of him and successfully toppling him to the ground. Unfazed, Vincent turned to you. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I... uh, yeah...but um” You found yourself walking over towards Albert who sat on the ground holding his stomach. You went to hold a hand out to him, but instead he brushed it coldly off while glaring at both you and Vincent. 

“Don’t bother, I can get up myself” At this point you noticed that you had garnered a small audience who had noticed the small scruff earlier, some of them were whispering to each other and others were just outright confused. You glanced at Vincent who stood with his hands in his jacket. 

“Hey, why don’t we all go somewhere and talk?” You found all your anger had slowly disappeared and you went to help Albert up, this time however, he accepted, and you held him get steady on his feet. Vincent didn’t seem too thrilled, but he agreed, and you decided to meet and talk in your dorm room. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

You all sat in the awkward tension in your dorm room, Albert sat on your bed, you sat on your desk chair and Vincent stood with his arms crossed in the corner. All you could hear was the distant sounds of Victor’s bands playing from your closed window. You bit your lips and rubbed your temples before you sighed. 

“Okay, let me get this straight, Albert. You freaked out after we had sex because you thought you had feelings for me?” 

Albert was silent, just silently pouting, keeping his gaze away from you, but from the small subtle blush appearing on his cheeks and the way he puffed his face to sink lower into his neck, you figured you got your answer. 

“Seriously dude, why didn’t you respond to me? I thought you hated me!” 

“It’s complicated” He finally muttered out. 

Vincent rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers against his arms. 

“Why am I even here?” He finally asked you, 

“Well, I figured we all get to the bottom of this, I really don’t think we should be hating each other” You admitted. 

“Yeah, well I would be fine if it weren’t the fact you two got intimate” In a childish moment, Albert stuck his tongue out and glared at Vincent. 

“Why does it matter if we had sex or not?” You saw Vincent finally move; his tone was composed as he glanced down at Albert. 

“I hate being compared to you, and she was the only one piece of untainted college life I had, and you ruined that!” Albert snapped out, his hands grabbing a hold of Vincent’s coat. 

You were worried another fight would break out, so you kept yourself ready just in case. 

“What are you worried she’ll compare you to me? Is that what got on your nerves?” Vincent almost had a teasing tone to his voice, much like the same night you two got physically together and you felt a blush begin on your face. 

Albert’s eyes flashed with anger again and you saw him grab a hold of the collar of Vincent’s jacket, of course he didn’t seem to be concerned with it, only staring into the other male’s eyes. 

“Oh yeah? You think you’re better than me, do you?” 

“I don’t have time for this childish nonsense, let me go and you can have your pity party to yourself.” 

“Please guys...we can just...” 

Instead, something happened you weren’t expecting. Instead of a fight breaking out, you watched as Albert had pulled Vincent close to himself and pressed his lips against the other male, catching him by surprise as his eyes widened and a small blush broke out on his face. But to your surprise, Vincent didn’t pull away, instead he kept himself locked in a kiss with Albert. 

You sat there, dumbfounded and a little bit aroused as you watched their kiss grow more intense. 

Vincent broke away and looked down at the other male, who looked up with a triumphant smirk on his face, also painted with a small blush, he gave his lips a lick. 

“Let’s have a bet then, we will see who is better in this department and she will choose” Albert pointed a finger at you and your eyes widened, you saw both men look at you and you could barely speak. 

“Wait what?’ 

You found yourself glancing up towards Vincent hoping he would be the voice of reason, but instead the look on his face as he smirked as well and closed his eyes in thought. 

“I think this may be a wonderful idea, possibly the best one you ever had Albert” 

“Tch, just you wait, I’ll show you wonderful” 

And with that, you watched as both males undressed and stood bare in your dorm room, you felt your face flush even redder than possible. You hated to admit it, but even their physique was quite similar, both a bit on the lanky side and both of the same size. You gulped a bit as you began to feel a bit awkward. 

“Seems she’s a bit hesitant” Vincent spoke up as he turned to look at Albert. Albert gave a soft smile, showing off his fangs like he always did. 

“Well, maybe she just needs a bit of convincing then” You watched as Albert gently grabbed a hold of Vincent by the forearms and moved him, so he was sitting in the other male’s lap. You watched your eyes wide as both men began to kiss each other on your bed, bare naked. Albert’s hands running up and down his “nemesis” back, leaving little scratches and you could hear the soft groans from them, though you weren’t sure which male was making the noises, but you could feel yourself softly whimper as you clenched your thighs together. 

You could tell they were too drawn into each other to even notice you had started to strip yourself. You slowly approached the two males and gently tapped Vincent on the back of his shoulder. It startled him for a minute, before he smirked and grabbed a hold of you and pulled you down onto the small bed. You had been placed between Albert and him, letting your body lay against Albert’s chest. Vincent was hovering over the top of you. 

You could feel Albert’s hand gently brush against your breasts and you shivered as you also felt him nibble against your ears and neck, leaving brand new hickies. Meanwhile Vincent was working on kissing your lips, giving little nibbles to your bottom lip and his finger making its way down towards your core. You could feel Albert’s erection pressed against your back, extremely rock hard and you groaned as he marked the junction between your neck and collarbone. 

You jumped when you felt Vincent’s finger brush against your wet clit, you groaned loudly as he twisted his finger inside of you. Making sure to keep pressure on your spot, you squirmed a bit against his touch, while Albert began to move himself so he could start biting your breasts. 

Both men being extremely gentle in their touches, almost as if you were fragile. You wanted to scream as you felt Vincent remove his finger and instead moved down to lick your clit. Albert’s mouth moved back up against your ear, giving bites. 

“How do you feel darling?” 

You couldn’t even speak, the fact that you had the two best looking guys in college going to town on you, made you feel so invincible in that moment that all you could do was smile. 

Vincent’s erection throbbed against your thighs and you noticed he glanced over at Albert as if asking silent permission. 

“So how are we going to do this?’ 

“You fuck her and then I fuck her” You felt a shiver run down your back and you swallowed at the thought of being filled by both of the men. 

Vincent gave you a smile and gently tapped your thighs, you spread them as far as you could, and you felt Albert’s hands grab your breasts again as he kept himself close to your neck. Vincent positioned himself at your entrance before giving you a look. 

“No, please...go ahead” You could barely speak, with a swift nod Vincent entered you slowly so you could feel every inch of him. You were holding your breath as you could feel yourself being stretched out again as well as the gentle praise of Albert speaking to you, he himself nearly transfixed on watching Vincent’s cock disappear into you. 

You wrapped your legs around Vincent as he moved slowly, making sure to angle himself so he would hit your spot perfectly and you whined out loudly. Albert went right back to marking your neck with kisses and alternating between biting, and sometimes even speaking to you. 

“How does his cock feel mon cherie?” Albert’s raspy voice was starting to get to you, you could feel Vincent’s cock hit your spot, gently rubbing it before his hand came down and rubbed against your clit. You cried out loud as you came instantly. Almost greedy for more. You felt Vincent groan a bit as you tightened against him and he spilled deep inside of you. He pulled out and then gently grabbed you and moved so you lay against his body now. 

Albert’s eyes flickered down as he noticed Vincent’s semen spilling out of you and a look of lust overcame his face, he reached down and grabbed a small scoop of it and examined it on his fingers. His eyes flickering between his wet fingers and back to you, he took his fingers and held it in front of your face. 

“Lick” Was all he commanded, you groaned but accepted, you took his fingers into his mouth, making sure to work your tongue around his finger. You could taste the salty bitterness of Vincent mixed with your own taste and it sent you wild. Your eyelids dropped and you bucked up involuntarily to get something. You had Vincent turn your face so he could kiss you, mixing your tongues together and groaning wildly. At the same time, you hadn’t noticed that while you were preoccupied with Vincent, Albert had entered you. You felt the stretch again and you groaned against Vincent’s lips. Albert let out a sigh as he grew accustomed to feeling you. 

Albert began to move within you two, he being a bit more vocal compared to Vincent as he gave out little curses and puffs of breath. As you felt Vincent kissing your neck, you felt him start to get a bit aroused at watching you two, so as swiftly as you could, you managed to grab his cock and give him strokes as best as you could while being overstimulated by the feeling of Albert’s cock ramming inside of you. 

Vincent let out a low groan as you continued to stroke him, you were a bit sloppy as you couldn’t concentrate as Albert suddenly moved to hit your spot perfectly and you screamed. Albert’s fingers came upon your clit much like Vincent did and you could feel yourself getting ready to come again. You tried to warn him you were close, but you felt yourself climax and tightened around him, as a result Albert came with a choked sound from his throat, and you felt your eyes roll in the back of your head as you felt him spill inside of you. He pulled out and nearly slumped against you, but Vincent helped hold him up. 

You could barely move as you fell against your bed and then watched as the two males slowly regained their breath. But you were surprised to see that both men were still a bit erect. You watched as Albert slowly pinned Vincent down and began to kiss him again, this time he grabbed hold of his erection and stroked him. You watched as the two men began to kiss and make out on your bed and you felt enough surge of arousal to begin to stroke yourself as well. 

Vincent gave out the sweetest moans as Albert’s hand gently ran across his length, it wasn’t long before the male had bit into Albert’s shoulder and came across his hand. With this, Vincent slumped against the wall and Albert had chuckled and had grabbed some tissues off your desk and began to clean himself off. 

“So? What do you think?” Albert turned his attention to you, and you groaned a bit. 

“You seriously want me to think after all that? Let me at least have till morning” You gave a yawn and Albert gave a bit of a chuckle and moved in so he could snuggle in beside of you. Vincent fell on the other side of you and snuggled in close. You pulled the blankets up over all 3 of you and gave a blissful sigh. 

You weren’t sure what you were going to tell the boys, especially seeing as they were both even in regards to sex. But you found yourself caring less at this point, you had noticed both the boys had already fell asleep and you made sure you snuggled them both, before you felt your eyes close and you fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
